The present invention relates to missile seekers of the active microwave class, those which actively generate a microwave signal and propagate that signal in the direction of the missile target and then utilize the resulting echo signal to derive directional information for homing purposes. Conventional seekers are limited in tracking small ship targets in a high sea clutter environment. This is because the maximum effective range is inversely proportional to the effective transmitted pulse width.